


So... Your Bro isn't a Bro?

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek is confused, Dereks P.O.V., F/M, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Scott's a good best friend, Smut, Stiles P.O.V., Stiles doesn't dress like a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles isn't a guy, but she doesn't seem to care who knows. Frankly she is fine being considered a guy. Until Faeries get involved and now Derek is in for a surprise.





	1. Part 1 - Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bashfyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/gifts).



> Unbeta'd
> 
> This is for Bashfyl! Thank you for your comments, and support! I hope you enjoy this fic based off of your idea!!!

Stiles was different, unique you could say. She was constantly tethered to Scott’s hip from the moment they met. Her father would have questioned if they were together except for the fact that Stiles didn’t try to impress Scott. Stiles had her own sense of fashion. Ever since her mom died, she didn’t feel the need to actually try and look girly. It also didn’t help that she reminded herself and her father of Claudia too much. So Stiles kept her hair short, occasionally tossing it into a faux hawk. She never wore makeup, and her clothes were just clothes. 

 

Half of the time she would come tumbling down the stairs, hair disheveled in a slightly stylish manner, straight leg jeans, a graphic tee and a plaid shirt. Hiding her figure was easy considering she was tiny to begin with, nothing really to write home about. Hell the first two years of high school Coach Finstock thought Stiles was a guy until he finally realized she never dressed down in the same room, and the Sheriff had to explain it to him in a conference. 

 

Stiles was fine with it, she didn’t seem to care and no one treated her any different. Her and Scott were on the bottom rung of the popularity ladder, that was until Scott got bitten by Peter. Shit went downhill from there if Stiles was honest with herself. The worst part of it was… Derek Hale. 

 

Unobtainable should be his god damned middle name. Stiles found herself laying in bed at night thinking about his stupid leather jacket, his stupidly tight jeans… like really how does someone even get into those jeans? She was sure that his jeans were tighter than hers. God all of his clothes were tighter than hers. Stiles couldn’t deny she had a thing for bad boys… or mysterious boys. Not that Derek was a boy, he was far from a boy. Every time she heard the rumble of the camero her heart jumped right into her throat.

 

Scott had been giving her the “are you kidding me?” look for a year now. It wasn’t until after the Alpha Pack that Scott actually cornered her and asked her why the hell she was acting so weird around Derek. He was her best friend but man... he wasn’t the smartest cookie in the box. Thankfully Derek never said anything to her about it. In fact he only seemed to scowl and yell at her, she didn’t mind it though.

 

It had gotten unnaturally cold for Beacon Hills at the start of winter. Stiles was walking through the hall with Scott practically hugged up against him for warmth. 

 

“Bro… if you get any closer to me you might as well move into my ribcage.” Scott snarked. He clearly had been picking up on Stiles’s sarcasm over the years.

 

“It’s not my fault!” Her voice low. “I’m freezing. It’s times like these I wish I let my hair grow.”

 

“Gotta admit, this is better than the buzz cut.” 

 

Stiles jabbed Scott in the side and broke away to open her locker. “This isn’t normal dude.”

 

“Do you think it is supernatural?” 

 

Scott’s voice was quiet as he stood watching Stiles pull random things from the locker. The tendons in her neck froze. Her doey brown eyes bulged out at Scott, hands flailing in his general direction.

 

“Are you kidding?! YES!” If she didn’t have a lid on it her voice would have shot up a few octaves. “Unless I have proof that it isn’t supernatural then it is. Innocent until proven guilty my frozen ass.” 

 

The last part was a jumble of words that Scott only caught because he knew her mannerisms, and it caused him to giggle. He allowed her to take her spot back at his side while they walked out to the Jeep. Allison was with Lydia, and for once Scott had the chance to just hang out with Stiles. Despite the frigid temperature the sky was clear, Scott had suggested helping Stiles with her backshot but there was no way she was going to willingly go out and spend time in this cold unless her life depended on it. 

 

Of course that is how it would end up. Scott and Stiles had been half way into a fierce game of COD when Derek called Scott. With an irritated grunt, Stiles paused the game and watched as Scott walked out into the hallway. Not like she could hear what they were saying anyway. Feeling restless she flopped backwards landing on Scott’s bed sprawled out like a starfish. 

 

She had forgotten how comfortable his bed was, honestly Stiles couldn’t remember the last time she stayed over. Allison and the Supernatural always cockblocking. No that wasn’t the right word. Stiles gagged a little at the thought, Scotty boy was her brother, her bro, her brostilinski and nowhere near her type. With a huff Scott walked back into the room. 

 

“What do we have to do now?”

 

“Ice faery.” 

 

“How is that even a thing?! And what the hell does it want?” Stiles was irritated. How could something so freaking small make it so damn cold everywhere. 

 

Scott shrugged and tossed her an extra hoodie. Mumbling about how Derek had a lead on it and didn’t want to wait. Stiles threw a fit but put the hoodie on and headed out to the Jeep.

 

Stiles realized quickly that she was never more wrong than she had been earlier. This thing was NOT small. Nope. Not small. This large and in charge faery was more like a god damned Ice Giant dropped from a damn glacier. The more agitated the thing got, the colder it got. Trees snapping here and there from the weight of the ice, the ground almost an ice rink below them.   
It took a flamethrower from the Argent’s collection and a well placed explosive arrow to take the thing down. Spewing chunks and shards of ice everywhere. Stiles, in her usual clumsy fashion flailed backwards in an attempt to get away from the flying pieces and ended up tumbling down an incline straight into a pond. Of course she didn’t just get splashed, she was fully submerged into the water.

 

If Stiles could compare the experience to anything she would say it was like falling into the arctic ocean. Before her body even had time to process what the hell was happening she was shaking fiercely with the cold. 

 

“Stiles!” 

 

It was Scott’s voice that she heard when she finally got her wits about her and pulled herself from the depths. “Fuck! I hate Faeries!” Her teeth chattered with every word. Even with the Ice Faery gone it was cold, and it wasn’t warming up from what she could tell. This could also be the fact that she was sure her blood was frozen, but there was no real proof and she wasn’t about to cut herself open to find out… because ow!

 

Scott slid to a stop in front of her, pulling her into his chest in an attempt to warm her up. Her body was violently shaking still. Scott’s body heat through wet clothes was not effective. Stiles knew her hands were turning purple, and she knew that this was hypothermia. 

 

“I think Stiles needs a hospital!” Scott’s voice was frantic in his place above her head. Stiles shook her head, she didn’t like the sound of that. “N..n..n..no.” 

 

Scott was attempting to protest when Derek stepped in. “My loft is the closest. I can take care of Stiles. You take care of this.” He motioned to the area where the Ice Faery met it’s demise. Once again Scott made to protest until he looked at Stiles. Her eyes begging him to just freaking agree with Derek this time. With a huff Scott nodded and walked Stiles to the Camero. 

 

Derek cranked the heat up to a point that Stiles was sure he was about to melt in the seat next to her. But if he was uncomfortable he didn’t show it. Stiles tried to burry her hands under her arms to warm them but the wet clothes weren’t helping, they were actually making it worse. Thinking about the clothes, Stiles felt bad. She knew that she was getting the upholstery wet. 

 

When they got to the loft, Derek practically had to carry her up the stairs. Her heart fluttering as his hand gripped her hip. Stiles’s body was still shaking, almost every tremor causing actual pain. Stiles had accepted all of the blankets that Derek could muster up aside from his bed, and wrapped herself in them. She wasn’t warm, but she wasn’t on the verge of becoming an ice block either, and she was utterly exhausted.

 

Her eyes had just slipped closed when Derek grabbed her shoulders. “Hey. Come on Stiles you have got to stay awake. Fuck.” Her eyes sluggishly opened and her eyebrow arched up.

 

“Wha…”

 

“Your lips are turning blue… you need to get out of those wet clothes.” Derek was unwrapping the blanket burrito that Stiles had turned herself into, but he stopped at her clothes. Stiles knew why. 

 

“I don’t have clothes.” Stiles mumbled as she peeled off the first hoodie.

 

“First rule of survival Stiles.” It was all Derek said before walking out of the room for a moment. 

 

Great. Stiles’s body might be frozen to almost a halt but her brain was going a mile a minute. Derek was going to see her naked. She was going to see Derek naked. Or at least close to naked. She felt her heart hammer her ribcage. The sudden movement of her cardiac muscle was not helping her warm up any. Nervously she ran her frozen hand through her damp hair, pulling it a little so it stood up more. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“Stiles?” Derek turned the corner wearing his sweat pants and no shirt, holding similar clothing in his hands.

 

The wolf stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes round. Stiles was sure that she could hear Derek’s heart from where she stood, her arms wrapped around her waist. She wasn’t completely bare, she left her bra and underwear even though they were just as soaked with frozen water. 

 

Stiles watched as the color drained from Derek’s face, but what caught her attention was the bob of his adam’s apple and the way his lips parted. Shock clearly written in multiple languages across his face. 

 

“Derek…” Her body shook with the cold. Stiles hated the way her voice sounded. Needy and almost girly. It wasn’t intended that way, it was supposed to be a question. 

 

Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek was scooping her into his arms tossing the clothes near the bed. He deposited her in his bed, then slid in next to her pulling her flush against his chest. As Stiles shifted against the wall of heat she was pinned to she felt it. Derek’s erection through his sweat pants. Stiles froze for a completely different reason. Maybe Derek’s middle name shouldn’t be unobtainable. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek’s voice sounded ashamed. 

 

“Why be sorry?” Stiles felt Derek shiver as her breath ghosted over his collarbone. 

 

Derek didn’t make any attempt to move. His large hands holding steadfast to the middle of her back. Not attempting to pull her closer, or push closer to her. Stiles on the other hand was fighting the urge to do just that. 

 

“I just… uh…” 

 

Derek was clearly speechless, and it was funny to Stiles simply because Derek was usually a monosyllabic person, but he was stammering. It was then that she realized he probably thought she was a guy, she hadn’t given him a reason to before.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Without much thought Stiles let herself press into Derek.

 

A surprised groan left the wolf, but to Stiles’s own surprise he didn’t try to move away from her. She felt him press his nose into her brown hair, felt his chest expand with the inhale. He was scenting her and it shouldn’t have been that hot, but now Stiles was shaking for a completely different reason.

 

“You know… The body does heat up when…”

 

“Shut up Stiles.” There was no heat behind it, and if Stiles wasn’t mistaken Derek sounded winded.

 

She tilted her head, looking up at Derek. His jaw was shaking a bit, he looked like it was taking all of his control to not make a move. Stiles didn’t know if it was bravery or if it was the hypothermia muddled brain that made her do it, but she was leaning forward and catching Derek’s lips with hers. It was quick, but Stiles let her teeth scrape across Derek’s lip. 

 

“Stiles… I…” 

 

He couldn’t get any thing else out because Stiles was gently dragging her blunt teeth down Derek’s neck to his collarbone. She could feel his fingers flexing against her back, itching to move. 

 

“Please.” It was barely a whisper but Stiles knew Derek had heard it. 

 

A growl filled the air of the loft, and Derek spun them so he was looming over Stiles. Pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Stiles felt Derek twist and move under her cold fingers. The kiss turned desperate and Stiles found herself without a bra. The air of the loft, and the loss of material gave her goosebumps. 

 

When Derek pulled away, breathing harshly Stiles watched as he took in the sight below him. She started to feel inadequate. Derek Hale was practically sex on legs and she was lanky, dressed like a guy Stiles Stilinski. She squirmed beneath him, biting into her cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Damn werewolf senses.

 

“I just… uhm…” Clearly it was her turn to be speechless. “I’ve never done this before and I… I mean look at you… and I’m…”

 

Derek silenced her with another kiss, until he was satisfied with her silence. He trailed his lips down her neck. 

 

“Why do you hide yourself?”

 

Stiles scoffed at the question. Could he really be asking her that? Was he even looking at her? 

 

“I’m serious.” Shit... she was talking out loud. “You’re perfect.” 

 

Her body curled into Derek as his expert hands and lips moved about her body. Stiles didn’t have a coherent thought until they were both completely naked and Derek had rolled on the condom. Now he was leaning over her, searching her face. “Stiles…”

 

“Wha… oh… yes. Please. Derek.”

 

“If you tell me...”

 

“I want this Derek.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded his head but focused on her eyes as he lined himself with her entrance. 

 

Stiles had expected it to be painful, but dear god. Derek was well endowed that was for sure. When she opened her eyes all she could see was Derek’s green eyes staring at her, asking a questions that never passed his lips. Now she was focusing on his lips, leaning up to kiss him. The silent request was registered clearly with Derek.

 

His hips started moving, gently until Stiles was pulling his hair and raking her bitten nails down his tanned back. Derek pulled her knee forward, wrapping her leg around his back as he moved deeper, harder. It wasn’t fast like Stiles expected. It was tender and caused a fire to burn in her like she had never experienced before. 

 

Breathy grunts were passing Derek’s lips and Stiles was suddenly hotter in her skin, like she was going to combust into a thousand pieces. “Derek… I…. Der…” Stiles’s entire body clenched around him. Her body arching into the wall of heat that was his chest, eyes screwing shut. A scream would have left her if it wasn’t for Derek catching her lips.

 

As Stiles came back to reality she felt Derek tense above her ,then his body shook with almost as much force as she had been before. “St...iles…” Derek completely unraveled above her and Stiles was in awe. 

 

With clearly shaky limbs, Derek gently pulled away from Stiles. She almost moaned out at the loss but she felt even more of a loss when Derek climbed from the bed to dispose of the condom.

 

Something was different when Derek laid back down. When Stiles looked over it was almost as if she had been looking at herself. Derek laid there, unable to look her directly in the eyes. He was vulnerable. She knew what made him like this and she hated it. With her own shaky hand she reached out and trailed her thin fingers down his abs. When he flinched at the touch Stiles withdrew her hand it was as if she had been burned. Figures she goes from almost dead cold, to burning. 

 

Derek’s hand caught hers, and he rolled to face her. Stiles just stared at him, waiting for him to say something or do something, anything really.

 

“This changes things doesn’t it.” Her voice didn’t sound like hers.

 

Shock was written all over Derek’s face as his eyes connected with hers. 

 

“You… uh.. This is because I am actually a girl… right?”

 

Derek scooted closer to her, making more contact which comforted Stiles. 

 

“Yeah it will change things.” Stiles sighed. “But only because I’m always going to see you like this.”

 

Stiles looked away, but she could feel Derek’s eyes on her. She knew he was staring at her, she always knew. The difference was this wasn’t like a pack meeting and he was staring at her in hopes that she would just shut up. Stiles could feel the difference. 

 

“What does that even mean?!” Frustration creeping into her voice.

 

Feeling even more insecure than before, Stiles pulled away from Derek to grab the shirt she tossed near the bed earlier. She slid it over her sensitive skin and sat down on the bed, arms crossed. Derek sat up to sit next to her, reaching his hand over to tilt her face towards his. 

 

“It means I’m going to see you for who you are, not who I thought you were.” He leaned in and kissed her again. 

 

God Stiles could really get used to this.


	2. Part 2 - Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going through Derek's mind? Derek doesn't always take surprises well.

Derek didn’t know what he had got himself into. Making a pack of misfits wasn’t the plan, really making a pack hadn’t been the plan either. But here he was with a bunch of teenagers as his pack. It had been a rough couple years, and he had grown attached. Speaking of attachments, Stiles Stilinski was a thorn in Derek side for many reasons.

 

The kid never stopped moving, he was always talking in that tone of voice that just threw Derek off. It was higher pitch, and feminine and jesus Derek could not get his thoughts straight when it came to Stiles. As far as Derek knew, he was always attracted to women. Sure he was told time and time again by family that a wolf’s sexuality can be fluid. You could find a mate in someone that was not who you thought was your type. 

 

Just thinking about Stiles and the word Mate in the same thought put his wolf on edge. There wasn’t a mate bond, but there was a certain level of interest. Derek often spent pack meetings watching Stiles. Willing him to shut up, but also watching as the muscles moved in that pale slender neck. Maybe it was his features that Derek couldn’t put a finger on. Thin face, neck, shoulders. That short dark hair that Derek could never associate with Kate. 

 

Maybe that was it, Stiles was everything Kate wasn’t. Kate was always adorned in tight clothes and leather. Stiles on the other hand, his jeans were a little baggy and he always wore a shirt that had some sort of comic book character or superhero. Then there was that unsightly plaid. Kate would have never been caught dead in something like that. 

 

Something that always caught Derek’s attention was Stiles’s lean but lanky figure. His fingers were thin and long, and they constantly moved. So here Derek was always questioning what the hell he felt for the teen. Occasionally he would watch the other members of his pack, cataloging their appearances and he never felt anything different. Leading him to believe that whatever attraction he felt to Stiles was limited to Stiles. Is being gay for one person a thing? 

 

The frustration was growing, and Isaac running on and on about something from Lacrosse was starting to grate on his nerves. The two had been out in the preserve since Isaac got out of class. The temperature, while not affecting the wolves much, was increasingly low and it wouldn’t bode well for the regular population of Beacon Hills. 

 

A loud crunch shut Isaac up. Derek snapped his head up to look ahead of them only to find a huge Icy figure. It hadn’t seen them, and Derek was thankful for that because the thing was massive and they would need backup. He turned just in time to see Isaac snap a picture with his phone.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” His voice a low growl.

 

“Sending it to Argent. He has to know what this is…”

 

Derek nodded. He had to give Isaac credit he was a brilliant beta. He was musing to himself about his choices in Beta’s when Isaac’s voice caught his attention.

 

“Are you kidding? This has to be a joke.” Derek just raised his brow at Isaac. “Ice Faery?”

 

Of course. Derek had heard his aunt talk about them once. Nasty things. Not at all small. The generalization seemed to fit the beast in front of them. He knew he had to call for backup, even if it meant Stiles tagging along.

 

Derek pulled his phone from his jeans and dialed Scott. 

 

“Get to the preserve. We need back up.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Ice Faery. Isaac and I can’t take it alone and it isn’t happy. I don’t want to wait Scott.” 

 

There was silence on the line for a second, and Derek could swear that the thump thump was Stiles’s heartbeat. The most relaxed he had heard it in a while. 

 

“Just get here.” Impatience getting the better of him.

 

The Argent’s arrived only seconds before Scott and Stiles. The human bundled up in layers trailing behind Scott, visibly unhappy about having to be out in the cold. A tree snapped behind Derek, breaking his concentration on Stiles. This thing had to go, and it had to be now.

 

Of course Chris knew how to handle this, the wolves were in charge of making sure it didn’t slip away while he and Allison took it out. Derek seemed to always have a fixed visual of Stiles while they corralled the Faery. He only took his eyes off of him for a second just to watch as Allison nailed the Faery with an explosive arrow. 

 

Shards and chunks of ice rained down around them, and shot out every direction. Derek only caught the glimpse of movement before Stiles disappeared down a hill. He thought about laughing at the teen’s typical clumsiness until he heard the splash. 

 

It was still frigid outside. Stiles didn’t have the same heat to him as the wolves would, and this was going to get bad quick. Apparently he wasn’t the only one to catch on to that because Scott was moving, running down the hill.

 

“Stiles!” 

 

Derek heard the gasp of air and him mumble, when he ran to the spot where the two teens stood he could see Stiles shaking, his body entirely soaked. He knew that if they didn’t do something about it, the teen would most likely not make it. Not in this cold. 

 

“I think Stiles needs a hospital!” The frantic voice of the Beta had Derek tuning into the sound of Stiles’s heart. Sluggish. 

 

“N..n..n..no.” 

 

Clearly in Stiles like fashion, he did not want to go to the hospital. The potential of worrying his father was enough to get the teen to kill over. Stiles was too smart for that. Hell he was too smart for the pack. The pack needed him.

 

“My loft is the closest. I can take care of Stiles. You take care of this.” 

 

Derek didn’t remember making the conscious choice to take Stiles to his loft and nurse him back to health but his wolf didn’t mind. It also meant potential alone time with the teen. Then without protest, Scott carried Stiles to the Camero.

 

He honestly felt like he was sweating bullets, but Derek couldn’t afford to turn off the heat. Not with Stiles shaking in the seat next to him. Those wet clothes were going to be a problem if Stiles didn’t start warming up soon.

 

Carrying Stiles up to the loft was easy. He didn’t weigh much, but allowing him to keep his dignity, Derek held on to his hip as they moved through the building. He could smell slight pain at every tremor that tore through Stiles, and it was started to drive his wolf insane. While the heat was cranking and attempting to fill the loft, Derek handed Stiles every blanket he could think of. Saving his bedding as a last resort. 

 

Stiles was firmly planted on the couch, wrapped in a huge blanket burrito. Derek walked away from the living room, thinking that drinking something hot would help start warming Stiles internally. When he came back to ask Stiles a question, his eyelids were slipping closed. The problem with this was his lips… those lips were blue.

 

“Hey. Come on Stiles you have got to stay awake. Fuck.” He gripped the thin shoulders shaking slightly. 

 

Stiles gave an irritated look when his brown eyes finally met Derek’s.

 

“Wha..”

 

“Your lips are turning blue… you need to get out of these wet clothes.” He pulled away layer after layer of blanket until he got down to the still cold and wet clothing.   
Derek would have to let Stiles do this part. Because of Kate he couldn’t do this. Undress someone who barely had any of their cognition. Stiles seemed to get it. He watched to be sure that Stiles was about to pass out while the teens slender fingers pulled at the first hoodie. 

 

“I don’t have clothes.” 

 

The voice was faint, but Derek got it. He would always get it. That struck him. The fact that he knew he would always hear Stiles.

 

“First rule of survival Stiles.” 

 

It was the only thing he could get out before walking out of the room. Stiles was right. There was nothing to change into, at least nothing that would fit him. So Derek rummaged through some of his clothes, pulling a shirt that had shrunk a little, and a pair of old sweats. Really anything would work as long as Stiles got warm.

 

The fact that Derek was probably going to see Stiles almost naked was enough to jumpstart his body. He couldn’t objectify Stiles, it wasn’t right. But god was he curious. Only because he was simply confused at what the hell he felt for the kid. Mentally he could only imagine what was under those clothes. Derek changed out of his own clothes and put on a pair of sweats. Body heat. He was going to have to use his own body to warm up Stiles. 

 

The thought rippled through his body, straight to his dick. He was going to need a moment, but he wouldn’t get one. Derek’s thoughts were interrupted by a low “shit.” 

 

“Stiles?” He turned, walking back around the corner holding the clothes in his hands.

 

What he saw in front of him felt like a punch to the gut. He couldn’t move, and his heart was hammering in his chest. Stiles was a guy right? He was always a guy… right?! Scott calls him bro… all the time… did… did the Ice Faery do something? Derek’s mind was slamming around with various different things that would explain the fact that Stiles was very much not a man standing very much almost naked in front of him.

 

God he can’t stop staring, even worse he wished his body would stop reacting. Derek wasn’t gay.. No… and that wasn’t even a problem. The problem here was that Stiles… she was insanely attractive. It all made so much since. His throat worked on swallowing the lump that was forming. This was going to be so much more difficult now.

 

“Derek…” 

 

Stiles’s voice pulled him out of his stupor. Her body was shaking despite the attempt to wrap her arms around her thin waist. Her voice was desperate, but he knew it was supposed to be a question.   
Derek was moving before he even consciously told himself too. Scooping Stiles up and tossing the clothes by the bed. Gently he let her freezing body down onto the bed, and slid in next to her. Trying his best to keep her warm, and alive. The frozen fabric against his skin was a shock but having Stiles against him was… well different. He liked it. 

 

Stars formed behind Derek’s eyes when Stiles accidentally brushed against him. He should have thought about it, of course she would fidget and move. He couldn’t hide it. Her body tensed and Derek wanted to crawl into a hole. He was the worst person ever.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why be sorry?” Stiles breathe on his chest was enough to make him shake. He was sure he would die here.

 

He was doing everything he could to show Stiles with his actions that he wasn’t trying to take advantage of her. Keeping his hands fixed to her toned back, not pushing or pulling even though he wanted to so bad.

 

“I just… uh…” words were not his strong suit but dear god he couldn’t figure out what to say, and even if he did he wasn’t sure he even could.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

 

The words caught Derek off guard, but more than that Stiles pressed her body into him pinning his erection between them. A groan slipped from his throat and Stiles was sure to hate him for it, he felt paralyzed by her but it was okay. He leaned forward, pressing his nose into Stiles hair. Taking a deep breath he could smell her. The lavender, musk, and want. That was enough for Derek. He could feel her body still shaking.

 

“You know… the body does heat up when…”

 

“Shut up Stiles.” The words were barely audible on his breath. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to hear them if he were human. Derek was doing everything he could to keep from losing his control, but he was shaking with the need for her. His heart was in his throat when Stiles pressed her soft lips to his, and his wolf all but howled at the scrapping of her teeth on his lip

 

“Stiles… I…” 

 

He was cut off by Stiles’s teeth on his neck. Derek’s fingers flexed with the absolute need to pin her below him. 

 

“Please.” 

 

That was it. That was all Derek needed. He let a growl slip from his throat and pulled Stiles beneath him. Biting a kiss into her lips like it was his life force. Stiles’s fingers were like little ice cubes on his skin and his muscles moved with the shock of cold but he wanted more. He wanted her to touch him everywhere, anywhere. 

 

In a lapse of control everything turned to a desperate need. Derek couldn’t get his lips off of Stiles, but he did manage to get that horrible offending frozen bra off of her skin. He could feel the goosebumps beneath his hands and wanted… no he needed to make her warm again.

 

With the need to breathe, Derek pulled away. Breathing heavily as he looked down and just stared in awe. Why would she hide this? Her body was perfect. Derek had seen women… been with Kate and Jennifer. None of them compared to this. They never would. While Derek was surveying the beauty below him, he noticed Stiles squirm. When his eyes locked with hers she was biting into her cheek. Scenting the air he could smell embarrassment and anxiety.

 

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t want to make her feel any of those things.

 

“I just… uhm…” She paused, still chewing on her cheek. “I’ve never done this before and I… I mean look at you… and I’m…”

 

Nope. Derek was not having that, he kissed her to shut her up. Mentally making a note that this was an efficient way to get her to stop talking. He trailed his lips down Stiles’s neck, not getting enough of being able to see her like this.

 

“Why do you hide yourself?”

 

A noise left Stiles. “Are you really asking me that? Are you even looking at me?”

 

“I’m serious.” Her doe eyes bulged. “You’re perfect.” It was his turn to be talking instead of thinking.

 

Derek’s mind was reeling. Stiles was so responsive to him even though her body was sure to be numb. Curling into him, tilting her head to let him have at her neck again. When they were both naked, Derek having thrown the clothes on the floor and pulled a condom on reality hit. He needed to know. She had to say the words.

 

“Stiles…”

 

“Wha… oh… yes. Please. Derek.” Her voice needy again, and he liked it. Now he was catching all of the feminine things that made her appeal to him even more.

 

“If you tell me…” The unspoken words of if you want to stop just say it.

 

“I want this Derek.”

 

“Okay.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded. 

 

Derek felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room the moment he was fully inside Stiles. If there was anything good in Derek’s life, he was pretty damn sure it was Stiles and would only be Stiles. All Derek could do was stare at her, looking at her and hoping that he wasn’t hurting her. When Stiles’s eyes opened her pupils were overtaking her irises. 

 

Before any words could be spoken, Stiles leaned up and caught Derek’s lips. He didn’t need any words. The sensation of Stiles around him was almost too much, but not enough. His wolf edging him. With Stiles’s fingers carded through Derek’s hair and pulled he couldn’t handle it anymore. Gripping her leg, and wrapping it around his waist Derek dove deeper and harder. 

 

The noises coming from Stiles were going to be enough to drive Derek insane any time he thought about it, and to be honest he was never going to forget them. He didn’t want this to be quick, he wanted to draw it out as long as possible incase it never happened again. 

 

“Derek… I….. Der…” 

 

He felt Stiles contract around him, squeezing him just perfect and her chest pressed into him. Watching her fall apart was almost too much. Derek caught her in a kiss wanting to be connected to her in anyway he could be. 

 

When Stiles came down from her high Derek couldn’t last any longer. His body tensed and shook. “St...iles….” Derek came harder than he had ever came before. Including his first time with Kate. God he hated comparing the two. He pressed his forehead into Stiles’s collarbone trying to come down from the high.

 

After taking a moment to breathe, Derek gently pulled away from Stiles. His arms were shaking and his legs threatened to give out when she stood to clean himself up. Something was nagging at him. He had been Stiles’s first, just like Kate was his first. Now he was in that mindset. How Kate wanted him, subdued. Waiting for her next move.

 

When Derek laid back down he didn’t look at Stiles. He just laid on his back looking at the ceiling. The scent was different. It wasn’t Kate, he knew that. Hell so many things running through his mind. God he just had sex with Stiles. Stiles the female. Stiles the Sheriff’s god damned barely underage daughter. Fuck. 

 

Stiles reached out and Derek felt her fingers trail his abs. Instinctually he flinched away from the contact. It was something Kate did, but it didn’t feel the same. Instead it felt comforting. When Stiles pulled her hand away Derek was quick to catch it in his own. Her skin wasn’t cold anymore. He rolled to face her.  
“This changes things doesn’t it.” 

 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Derek hated the way her voice sounded, the sadness. He was shocked every moment he looked into her eyes and realized she wasn’t who he thought she was. 

 

“Yeah it will change things.” He paused. “But only because I’m always going to see you like this.” 

 

Derek kept staring at her, even though Stiles looked away. He could smell the frustration coming off of her but all he could do was catalog the differences, the things he wished he had seen before. 

 

“What does that even mean?!” The frustration was in her voice now.

 

She turned away from him and got out of bed. He caught a growl in his throat as he watched her put on his shirt. The realization that she would smell like him for a while settled his wolf and the insecurities he was feeling. Stiles would smell like his. She plopped down almost unceremoniously next to Derek, crossing her arms. He sat up, positioning himself next to her. Without his permission his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, making her look at him.

 

“It means I’m going to see you for who you are, not who I thought you were.” He leaned in and kissed her again.

 

God Derek was going to get used to this.


End file.
